percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: The Abyssal Menace
This page contains Book 1 in The Avengers of the Earth Prologue "That was tiring." exclaimed one voice. The three were in the throne room. "Yes. This is why we must never let this happen again. We should not have receded." proclaimed the second. 'But what if another seeks vengeance?" questioned the third. "Then we will fight back." said the first. "How little you know, nephews." said a creeping voice. "If this is an avenger, we must use it." said the third voice. "But we must find it." said the second. "Hermes! Find the Time Piece." said the fist voice. "Yes, sirs." said Hermes. "This is dangerous." said the first. "It must be done." said a new voice. "To save you and us. And humanity." continued the voice. "Indeed." said the second voice. "Who goes there?" asked the first voice. "The son of the sea." replied the third. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hello, Asclepius. How's the pharmacy doing? Hey, Eris! Don't forget to return the Master Bolt." exclaimed Hermes rapidly. He walked to the back of his computer room. He typed in the access code. His portal opened. "To the Storage Compendium. The Timepiece of Kronos." he said. It came flying out. "Now why would dad want this?" murmured Hermes. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ow. Ow. Ow!" said the new kid. "Who's this?" asked Percy. "Put him down." he said. "Clarisse, now." "Fine, Barnacle Breath." she said. She put him down and left. 'Hi. I'm Percy. Who are you?" asked Percy. "I'm Andy King." he answered. "Come on, let's go." he said. They went to Cabin area I. "Let me give you a tour. Here are the cabins. You go where your godly parent is honored." "Is that for Kratos?" asked Andy. "Yeah. Why?" replied Andy. "Well, let's go to my cabin, then." he finished. Then he picked up the nearest steel beam and carried it with one hand. Chapter 1 Josh's P.O.V '''I stood right at the side of Mount Othyrs. Lately, the titans had been arguing about the war with the demons. My father had turned into a tree, so I have to substitute for Hyperion. I looked at the 6 titans standing in circle, talking about the incoming invasion. Soon, the titans will have to be pardoned, but only because of this upcoming war between the demons. I stood in the middle of the 6 titans, addressing them like a lecturer. "Good morning everyone!" I told them with my voice loud and clear. The 6 titans ait down. I sat right in the middle of the titans. "The Demons have been materializing." Krios said. "We must do something about it." "Indeed we will do something about it." Koios said. "No need to mention that Krios, that's why we're here. Mother Earth is bringing forth her other children, the demons." "We need to convince our mother to stop punishing us." Theia said. "No." Koios objected. "Our descendant is the one who keeps succeeding." "And this fight with the demons has already happened." I told them all. The titans murmured towards themselves, and someone from the back answered. "We need to... take out the demons." It's Atlas who spoke, straining under the Titan's Curse. "And the battle will take place in this very place." I gasped. Couldn't this battle took place in New York or something? Why Mount Othyrs? If the demons wanted to avenge the titans too, why attack the titans? Did the Mother Earth not love us anymore? I couldn't believe all the mother earth had done for us, and one day she had just left us. But something tells me that the demons weren't children of Gaea. They were children of someone more powerful than Gaea. Chapter 2 Narrator P. O. V It was a normal school day. Andy had gone for PE, his best subject. But his teacher was this mad old guy from 9000 BC. "Now......................." he started, "zzzzzzzz." Sleeping, as usual. Darn. Then the principal came down. "All of you go outside. Play ball." They responded willingly. But 12 year old Andrew Maxwell King didn't get to play ball. Nope, he was attacked by demons. "Whoa! Help!" he called out. His two friends, Lenny and Tony came to his aid. "Take this!" said Lenny, who threw a sword. Instinctively, he swung at the demon. "Harpies! Look out Tony!" exclaimed Lenny. "Yes! Harpies! Servants of the pit! He will arise again! Defeat gods! Defeat Titans!" said a harpy. Tony killed four demons. Then he was surrounded. "Help me!" he said. Andy went and stabbed all of them. "Thanks. IOU an IOU." joked Tony. "What were those things? Harpies? As in the sisters of Iris?" asked Andy. "Yep. And you're a half-blood. And you've just been claimed." answered Tony. "By who?" he questioned. "Kratos, god of strength. See that club? Exactly. You think I taught you mythology for no reason?" said Lenny. "No. Now what?" he asked. "To Camp-Half Blood. Tony, go steal us a car." said Lenny. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hi, Chiron. Hi, Percy." said Annabeth as she entered the Big House. "How are things going?" she asked. "Not good at all." said Chiron gravely. "Some harpies attacked the new kid. They said they were servants of the Pit." said Percy. "What pit? Tartarus?" she asked. "I fear so." said a new voice. They turned around. It was Iris, goddess of rainbows. "Yes, this is very bad. My lady and my lord have deduced that Tartarus is rising for revenge. He will attempt to defeat us, the gods. Then the Titans. As the messenger of the gods, I learned this from another who was attacked by harpies." she told them. "I have never heard something like this." said Chiron. "We must prepare." he concluded. Chapter 3 '''Josh's P.O.V I got transported back to Camp Half-Blood right after the Titan council had been adjourned. Luckily I had been transported to Hyperion's cabin, so that they would have no reason to be suspicious. I simply just walked out of my cabin, and immediately I was greeted by Tony and Lenny. "Hey Josh, this is Andy, son of Kratos, the god of strength." Lenny told me. Andy looked like a buff man, wearing a blue shirt and red pants. "Nice to meet you, Andy." I offered him a hand. He stared at me like he had looked at a ghost. Finally he shook my hand, and I gave him my smile. Meanwhile, I got other things to worry about. I had to tell the whole camp about the demons rising from Tartarus. So I walked over the Big House and talked to Chiron about it. I knocked on the door a few times before I heard Chiron saying. "Come in!" Just then, Andy, Lenny and Tony approached behind me. "He knows about the demons, Josh." "What?" I asked. It appears that someone had told them before me. Just then, Chiron opened the door, and he let the four of us in. He was wearing his worried face, probably because he had heard about the news about the demons are going to invade the gods and the titans. I should tell them that they are going to invade Mount Othyrs first. I think the gods would not be worrying about Mount Othyrs since they have a lasting hate relationship with them. Besides, Mount Othyrs is where the Titan's Curse is, and as all titans know, they hate that curse, especially me. Even gods and demigods hated that burden, and that's why they assigned it on Atlas, the strongest of the titans. "There's something that I have to tell you." Chiron told me. "The demons have materialized across the United States." "And we're supposed to stop this?" I asked. "Is there any prophecy that connects to the demons? How to kill them or something?" "I'm afraid that we need to ask the oracle for that." Chiron said. Chapter 4 Tony P. O. V. "Could you lot go and consult her?" he asked. "Yes, sir." we said. We went to the cave of the Oracle. Inside, there was a radio, boombox, and basically a bunch of other stuff I wanted to steal. "Rachel!" called Josh. "We need a prophecy. "I'm here." and then she began Oracle speak: "Approach seeker, and ask." she said. "Tell us about the demons." said Lenny. "To the demons, shall the gods go two of one kind, and a demigod to blow. Fight will they at the base of the Ti-" Then she blacked out. The prophecy was obviously incomplete. "Now what?" asked Josh. "We consult Rome." said a voice that I recognized as Percy. "Come on, I'll Iris message them." "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Nero, Camp Jupiter!" said Percy. "Nero! Over here!" he shouted. "How can I help you today Son of Neptune?" he asked. He was an eight year old cousin of Octavian, and replaced him when he resigned. "Prophecy." he said. "Perhaps I have that one on my floor. How does it start?" said Nero. "To the demons, shall the gods go. Two of a kind and a demigod to blow." said Josh. "Hrmmm. Seven half bloods shall answer the call. Nope, not it. A half blood of the eldest gods. Nope. War with Nazi and the sons of Hades. Nope. Go to Alaska. Find Thanatos and free him. Nope, no it. 200 Romans and nobody has a pen. That's not a prophecy. It's not here Mr. Jackson, sir. Sorry." he said. "No problem. And call me Percy. Bye." and he waved his hand through the mist. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Tyson, Atlantis." he said. "Percy! How are you brother?" he asked. "I'm good. Do you know where Ella is?" Percy asked. "Yes. Far away. Say: find Ella, very far away to rainbow goddess. Bye!" he said very fast. "We're obviously not getting a prophecy anytime soon." said Percy. Chapter 5 Josh's P.O.V I knew immediately what the oracle meant when she said the incomplete 3rd line of the prophecy. I had consulted the titans that the battle will take place in there. We called back Nero. "It's in the base of the Titans." I told them. Nero gave me a disgusted look. "Then there's no point of fighting them, It's going to be the titans who will suffer, not the gods." I glared at him. "This is even bigger than the titans and the giants, Nero. I expect you listen." Nero kept quiet then. "Alright." I addressed the whole camp. "We have a new war with the demons. We don't know what they are, but the best thing is to be aware. I had consulted the titans to be aware of the attack." "That's good." Lenny said beside me, patting my head. "Not good at all." I told Lenny, who is standing beside me. "I just been told by Prometheus a few days ago that they can only be killed by a combination of immortals and heroes, gods and demigods, titans and demititans, gods and demititans, titans and demigods or Gods and Titans working together." "Then why were we able to kill all of the demons that invaded our class?" Lenny countered. "You're just lucky." I told them. "They were imps." "Imps?" Tony asked. "Demons that are not fully fledged yet." I told them. "It's the younger version of a demon, that you encountered. If they become a demon, then they will be harder to kill." "They are not even the demons we will have to destroy." I continued and concluded. "So, what do we do now?" Lenny asked. "Let's go to Mount Othyrs. Who knows along the way we can stumble across the book of prophecy." I told them. Chiron told all of us to pack our stuff, and he chose me, Lenny, Tony and Andy to go to Mount Othyrs to confront the demons. I walked towards my cabin and packed my stuff. I bring my necklace (a gift from my father), 5 packs of burgers, a 1 litre bottle of water, my knife, and strapped my sword in my belt and slung my bows and arrows onto my back. So, in a few minutes, we were done with packing up and we were sent outside the camp by Chiron. Chapter 6 Nero POV Great. I just get a message from the Greeks, and they tell me that Tartarus is rising with a new species worse than the Giants. I went to tell our praetors and the senate. I approached the boundary line. "Hello, Terminus. Is the senate still in session?" I asked. "Hello. Yes. Tablet?" he said. I showed him my tablet. "Ah, yes. Nero Leon. Seer. Legacy of Apollo. Consulter of the Auguries. Go in." he said, and gave me my tablet back. I came to the door of the senate house. The guards came forward. "Halt. Why do you approach, Nero Leon?" asked one, who I recognized as Julius Kaiser. "This is of great importance. There is new that must be told to the senate. I have foreseen it." I replied. "Enter, reader of prophecy, for you speak of importance." said the other. When I enterd the Senate, I bowed in the center. Then I addressed the Praetors. "O, Praetors, I speak of a threat which I have foreseen. Permission to announce?" I said. "Permission denied. Come here and tell me first." said Jason. "Yes, sir." I said. I walked up the stairs to the Praetors' balcony. He beckoned me to his ear. I told him of our situation. "By Jupiter! The son of Neptune has contacted you about this! We are in grave danger." he exclaimed. Then, I addressed the crowd. "Attention! Word has it that a new enemy is rising!" I began. "Worse than the Mother Earth herself! It is the Spirit of the Pit! And he wishes to eradicate the Gods! He wishes to restore the Titans over the World. And place himself and the Earth as the rulers! A new race has risen! Worse than all the Gigantes! These are the children of Tartarus! Two immortals and one hero to defeat them! A god and a demigod! A god and a demititan! A Titan and a demititan! A Titan and a demigod! Furthermore, this situation is worse than can be! The Greeks have also told of this matter! Once again must Greece and Rome unite!" I announced. Great. Now everyone was staring at me. 'Lies!" shouted one Lar. "Do you believe him, Praetors?" asked Centurion Frank Zhang. "Yes indeed. The Graeccus who informed us is no more than your associate, Perseus Jackson, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!" said Reyna. "I knew this was coming, you know. My dad knew this." said the Ambassador of Pluto and Greece, Nico di Angelo. "Then why had you not told us?" asked Jason. "Pluto commanded me not to speak of this until necessary." he replied nervously. "I see. Who believes this claim?" asked Jason. No one answered. "Fine. Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show Percy Jackson!" he said. An Iris-message, one of those things we got from the Greeks, showed. Percy was looing at us. "Ave, senate. Who the Pluto called me?" he said. "Me, Graeccus." said Jason. "And what do you want?" he asked. "Tell us about the threat you told the Augur about." he commanded. I can't tell, but I know who can." Percy said. Then he went to a fountain. He threw a gold coin in. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show yourself." he said. Then Iris appeared. Percy pushed the Iris message aside and made ours wider. That was weird. Even weirder, we were looking at an Iris-message through an Iris-message. The she told everyone the same crud I told them. "I told you." I said. Chapter 7 Josh POV We were heading west. Looking for a book of prophecy and demons to kill. First, we ran into harpies. The new ones accompanying me actually did a good job. Then Tony stole an RV for us. I spent six hours driving west, when disaster struc in a bad place. We ran out of gas in Arizona. "Great." Tony said. "The best thing I ever steal, and it runs out of gas becuase the meter is broked." he sighed. "Don't worry, we can camp here." said Andy. "No, we can't. This is Gila Claw. The Junkyard of the Gods is here. A daughter of Hades died here. It's dangerous." I said. "Fine. I'll push the driving piece to Vegas. Then Tony can steal us a sweet ride." said Andy. "It's still dangerous. It's night." said Lenny. "Don't worry. The sun comes up in half an hour. Then I can push with Andy." I said. "Fine. What now?" asked Tony dejectedly. "We'll wait in the RV." I said. Bad idea. As soon as we got in the RV, a Laistrygonian gang attacked us. "Dang Canadians. Grover told me about these." said Lenny. We went outside just before they got in through the windows. "Run that way! Stay out of the Junkyard!" I shouted. We ran and ran. Just before we outran them, I saw the Book of Prophecy. Now, you might be asking, what is the book of prophecy? No, it's not the Roman Sibylline Books. It's Greek. Phoebe once told me that the book contained the Prophecies of Delphi. One Prophecy was issued, but never carried out. It started the same way as the Prophecy the Oracle told us. "Guys, it's the book!" I exclaimed. "We can't get it! It's in the junkyard!" said Lenny. Then, as if by coincidence, the sun came up! First I killed the giants with light. Then I bent the light to bring the book outside the junkyard borders. "I got it!" I said, picking up the book. "Hey, I have an idea!" said Tony. "What?' I asked. "Hey, Dad! A ride would be good right now! Preferably a Mercedes SLR!" he shouted at the sky. Instantly, a black Mercedes SLR was in front of us. "Sweet! I get to drive!" he said. He got in the driver's seat, and we piled in behind him. "Cool! Oh, GPS! Let's see, Mount Tamalpais, California. Got it! Buckle up, we're leaving." he said, and we zoomed off. Tony POV Sweet! My dad gave me a car! We drove through fields, farms, and other things. We hardly even touched the actual road. The GPS kept screaming at me: "Turn left! No GPS signal! Merge right! Dig down!" I completely ignored it. I was having the time of my life. Lenny puked out the window! Soon, we saw a sign: Welcome to California. Then I had to stop for gas. I sent Andy, since he was tallest. "Hey! You! I'm buying $70 at pump number twelve." he said. "Cash or credit, sir?" he asked. "IOU." he said. "I repeat, cash or cash?" the attendant asked. "Cash. Here." he said. Then he pushed the car to the pump and filled it up. Then I decided to go back on the highway. "Frisco, here we come!" I screamed. An hour or so later, the mountain showed up on the horizon. "Last stop, Mount Tam. Everyone off." I said. We all got off. Josh's P.O.V Once we get to Mount Othyrs, My heart shook. I wondered what are the demons stirring under there. I could have sworn that my stomach felt a little queasy. I looked at the book, and when I skim read the book, I saw the prophecy that our oracle had told us incompletely. The sentence said. To the demons, shall the gods go two of one kind, and a demigod to blow. Fight will they at the base of the titans with a fiend Immortals and heroes, together teamed Not to the west, rather the far away land. The Titan's Curse must one withstand. Until the battle is over, or else the war shall start over Now that part I did not like. Obviously those sentences refers to one demigod who will hold up the sky until the war is over. No demigod can do that, or demititans, can hold the sky for months. I put the book in my hands, and kept walking towards Mount Othyrs. I opened the book to the same page again, and this time I just realized that there were pictures. There were colors of demons at the first line of the prophecy. A picture of two gods and a demigod on the second line. On the third and fourth line, there stood something that looks like a light holding the sky, but I could tell it's a half-blood, either a demigod or a demititan. I decided to shrug that thought off and kept walking towards Mount Othyrs. I am sure glad to meet my father again. While we come up to Mount Othyrs, I noticed that the garden of hesperides had no guards. Ladon was gone. No one knows where he went, but I figure that someone must have kidnapped the dragon. If that was the case, then everyone would be immortal because everyone would be stealing the apples of the Hesperides. We come up to the front of the garden of the hesperides, and that's when we stopped since the garden was locked. Chapter 9 Josh POV "Well, I hear we have to climb this here rock." said Tony. "Yeah. I heard too. Let's do it." I said. Oddly enough, when we passed the Tree of Immortality, the only guard was a one headed drakon. "Where are the Hesperides?! Are they cowards?!" Andy shouted. "Calm down. Ye should not be calling us cowards. It is thou that shall flee in cowardice when he takes the curse. And he will be freed." said a voice. Then a figure appeared it pointed at me and said "Curse." I immediately understood. I would hold the Sky. Sure. No problem. "Ok, let's go." I said. We climbed. Soon, we reached the top. "Atlas. How's it going?" I said. "Ha! You know your fate!" he exclaimed. "How long?" I asked. "That is classified information." he replied. "Well, wanna do it now?" I asked. "You betcha!" he said. "I summon Nico di Angelo! Come, Nico di Angelo!" I said. He appeared on the spot. "You see, I have to take the sky and you're going to trap him and leave him some guards." I whispered. "Got it." he said out loud. I walked next to Atlas. I rose on a pillar of earth, then, I reached the Sky. I took firm hold. "Apollo, shine!" I shouted upwards. "Bye-bye." Atlas said, and he dropped the Sky. The last thing I saw was Atlas being trapped in an earthen cage and surrounded by skeleton cavalry. Then everything blurred. But I had to make sure that the Sky didn't fall. "Until they die! So I'm not killing demons!" Atlas screamed. Chapter 10 Josh's P.O.V I was on my knees. I'm so stupid for taking the burden, but that's what the prophecy says. I have to hold this Titan's Curse until the war is over, which could take several months. Just then, I saw demons materializing all over Mount Othyrs, and Tony, Lenny and Andy began fighting. They were fighting with the Titans, which is weird. I saw Tony and Lenny began stabbing one of the demons, and Hyperion unleashed a laser blast that killed the demon. More demons came towards the demigods, but they have an easy time beating them. I wonder when the war will be over. Lenny took one of the demons, and stabbed the sword in the demon's stomach, and black blood come out of it. EWWW! Meanwhile, I concentrated on not making the sky fall. Only for a few minutes, the war is over. What kind of war is this? Is this a joke? Were the demons a joke? We just beat them very easily! Just then, Nico ordered the skeleton warriors to force Atlas to take my burden, and as Atlas did that, I fell on my knees. The others ran up to me. "Josh! Are you okay?" I gritted my teeth, huffed my breathes and managed to stand. "Yes, I'm okay. Now let's..." That didn't turn out so well when we found out that the demons are starting to reform again. The doors of death had been closed, and Gaea had been put to sleep. Why is this happening? Then I realized that the war isn't over, and the moment I let go of the burden, the whole war had started again, and now it will be 5 times worse, and harder to kill. I could feel energy returning to me due to the sunlight, but I figure that the sunlight is not going to be up there much longer. I lunged at one demon, and it appears that the demons had grown 2 feet. The demons are now 13'0 in height. I stabbed the demon in its heart and it just bleed black blood. Hyperion finishes the job using his laser hands. The laser struck the demon and it disintegrated. Now there were 6-7 demons left. But as I watched, the demon that I just killed reformed, and the other demons are growing in size. They grew half a feet and their muscles are getting bulkier. Their appearance are just getting uglier and they now had just a little electricity coursing through their body. Everytime they kill a demon, and I am not holding the sky, the demons will just come out stronger. "So, you see, spawn of Hyperion. It is you who must take the burden, so the world will be free of demons." My heart pounded. I can't survive months of being under the sky. The weight of the sky will kill me. But I have a world to save. I will do everything to save the world. I will even sacrifice my own life if I have to. "I will hold the sky, Atlas." I told him firmly. Atlas grinned. "Perfect!" I stepped under the point where the sky meets the earth, and knelt on one knee. I braced myself and reached up high to touch the cold, heavy clouds and when Atlas dropped the burden to me, I staggered, trying to support the weight. I saw Atlas happily skipped his way towards the demons, killing and ripping apart the demons with ease, but more materialized. Through pain, I saw Andy fighting with another demon. Andy seemed to be gaining an advantage, and Krios ripped him apart using his strength. Then the demon disintegrated. I was already kneeling from the weight, and this is just the beginning. I have to go through this torture until the war is over, which means it could last for months or maybe years, but let's hope this war will end soon. I felt sweat dripping down my face, and as I watched, one of the demons lunged at Tony, but Tony successfully dodged his attacks. Tony then gave the demon a swipe across its cheeks. The demon roared as the demon is coarsing with electricity and shoots an arc of electricity at Tony. "NOO!!!" I screamed. While tony is on the ground helplessly, Lenny came and help. Lenny stabbed the demon on its back and Atlas finished it with a swipe of his javelin. After a few hours or so, the sun had gone down, and everybody is tired, including me. But I still need to hold up the sky, even though the pain is so unbearable. My entire body was literally shaking, desperately trying to hold the sky up. Just then, a figure appeared. It turned out to be Iris, the goddess of rainbow. "Greetings, demigods." She addressed the demigods, and she looked at me. "And to you too." I gritted my teeth, and cringed my face. Iris ignored my expression. "It looks like we have trouble. The demons are getting stronger and stronger, and there is not much you can do about it." "So..." I spoke between gasps. "How are.... we supposed..... to stop them?" Iris looked at me. "Well, the best thing for you is to keep holding up the sky." "You...." I wanted to punch her in the face, but I can't since I'm stuck. Iris waved her hand. "It's what the book of prophecy reads, isn't it? One half-blood child of the light will hold the sky until the war is over." Now that explains it. I will need to endure this torment until the war is over. No rests, no fun, just torture. "Now the demons have materialized all over the world and you heroes need to stop them. Now young heroes, you must rest now. Journey awaits you tomorrow." Then she disappeared in the mist. "She's right." Tony said. "We're all tired." "Yeah, from the seemed never-ending battle." Lenny complained. "Well, at least we get to rest now." Andy said. "Well, except poor Josh." "Yeah." I groaned. "You all do that." So they set up tents around the sky, which is what I am holding right now. I am losing strength. My whole body trembles much more as the weight increased, and I'm sure I will not survive for one week. "Good night." Tony said to all of us. "Yeah, good night." Lenny and Andy said. And they fell asleep. TBC Category:X Yman Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Chapter Page Category:The Avengers of the Earth